June 9th
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Ichigo hides his true self from his friends and family, but he can't hide from himself. His real self is angry, hateful, blood thirsty and dark. When his family dies, Ichigo's true self is finally revealed and the King's horse comes out to welcome him back. HichiIchi ONE-SHOT


**Umm... I really have no idea where this one came from. It just kinda, happened. Like my brain exploded and this is the result, if that even makes any sense.**

**Well, have fun reading and let me know what you think!**

**~DG**

* * *

_June 9, 2014._

_A family of four was visiting the Karakura Graveyard._

_A murderer was on the loose and the family had just happened to be passing by his hideaway at the wrong time._

_Three were shot before the police arrived to arrest the murderer. He was caught only a few moments later. Paramedics arrived, but sadly the three victims had died on the spot._

_Due to the family's services at Kurosaki Clinic, the three who were lost were given special funerals attended by family, friends, school members and fellow doctors._

_There was only one survivor._

Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Inoue and Sado had all been turned down when they tried to help him. He told them not to worry, that he'd be fine, but none of the believed him.

_A few weeks later, Kurosaki clinic was signed off to Kisuke Urahara._

Now he stood, crying, overtop of his family's grave for what seemed like the thousandth time that month. In his hand he held a thin black string which flowed down to a tiny brown cross. He wasn't really the religious type, but he had seen the necklace in a window and his mind made him buy it.

_And Kurosaki Ichigo, the only survivor of the tragic incident, moved to an apartment building saying it was about time for him to move on from his old house anyways._

Ichigo took the cross and laid it on top of his father's grave, crying harder as memories of this morning washed over him again.

His mind blankly wandered to Yuzu and Karin's transparent faces, the way they were stained with tears as he gave them their final goodbyes. As much as Ichigo wished his sisters could stay with him forever, he knew that if he didn't let them go, they'd become hollows. The same went for his dad.

A familiar presence grew in the back of Ichigo's mind as Hichigo begun to break from his weakened prison. Ichigo felt no fear, not even when the albino materialized behind him, for the only thing he could feel was pain.

There was a faint chuckled, before Ichigo snapped.

"What the hell do you want, hollow?!"

All sign of joy on Hichigo's face faded immediately. His usual grin was replaced with a serious line, and his eyes shone with sympathy. "I ain't here to joke around with ya, King. And besides, you were the one who called me, so that's why I'm here."

Ichigo grit his teeth, but said nothing more. His knees begun to shake, but before he fell, white arms wrapped around his well-built torso and held him up right.

"What's wrong, King?"

No answer.

"Go on, ya can tell me."

"Go away."

"Pocket your pride, King. Can't ya tell? I ain't here to hurt you." Hichigo's voice felt cold, but it held warm emotions that Ichigo picked up with ease.

Hichigo's grip tightened around Ichigo's frantically shaking body. He felt his King's tears as they gently dripped onto his arms, cold like his skin.

"What do you want, Ichigo?"

Hearing his own name flowing out of the hollow's mouth sent chills up Ichigo's spine. It felt calming and also gave off the slightest hint of security. Ichigo stood up straight, no longer shaking. His body heat rose from his newly found resolve, mixed with blood thirsty anger.

"Well?"

Ichigo broke his hollow's hold on him and spun around to face Hichigo. In a few breaths, he screamed, "I want that man, alive, pleading for his life in front of me. I want him cut, bloody, unrecognizable, pleading for mercy and trapped in a never ending cycle of torture. I want to see him, now, with my blade carving his very soul out of existence. I. Want. Him. DEAD."

Ichigo stared at his hollow viciously, rage mixed with Spiritual Pressure pouring out in waves. He braced himself for the hollow's mockery, the horror and the laugh that was sure to follow Ichigo revealing his true self.

Hichigo moved forward, no expression in his face or his eyes. Ichigo was prepared for this, the day he finally lost to the monster within. Right here, and right now, his inner hollow would swallow him and take him whole.

But instead, warmth ghosted over his left ear, a soft whisper emerging from Hichigo's throat, "As m'King wishes."

Ichigo's head jerked to the side and his eyes met Hichigo's. Cocoa brown met burning orange flames and shortly after widened in realization. "You knew. You knew the entire time..."

"That you, metaphorically speaking, hid behind a mask," Hichigo finished. Then nodded, "Yeah, I did. And it looks like it finally shattered, revealing _my _King."

How could he have been so stupid? The one person who had even seen him cry, the one person who had even seen Ichigo get angry, the one person who ever would have known about the fake feelings... could only be his other half. His inner hollow, his instinct, his dark side... Those names all belonged to one person. They all belonged to Hichigo.

The hollow rewrapped his arms around Ichigo. "Welcome back King, your horse has been waiting for your return."

For the first time in a long time, Ichigo smiled. No, it was darker than that, Ichigo **grinned**. "And what a loyal one you've been, trying to knock some sense into me for all these years and being able to put up with my stubbornness as well." Ichigo wrapped his arms around the hollows neck.

"It was worth it, because now I've finally gotten you back." Hichigo lifted Ichigo's legs and put them around his waist. "Now, what are your orders, Ichigo?"

Ichigo placed his forehead against Hichigo's, letting out a small chuckled before replying. "I want him, here, at midnight. Make sure he's alive, but I don't care if he's in one piece or not."

Hichigo let out a dark, demonic laugh before catching Ichigo's lips in a passionate kiss.

...

"It will be done, my King."


End file.
